1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program for efficiently performing a setup by handling a plurality of setting items in a lump in a user interface (hereinafter, simply referred to as UI) and relates to a memory medium in which a processing procedure for realizing such an information processing program has been stored.
2. Related Background Art
Generally, in an information processing apparatus, the user performs various setups through the UI (User Interface). There is an information processing apparatus having a function such that when there are many setting items and there is a complicated dependent relationship among the setting items or the like, set values-of some setting items are combined to one group and registered, and the set values of a plurality of setting items are changed in a lump by selecting the group by the user.
For example, in a printer driver, the set values regarding a print quality upon printing such as graphic mode, resolution, color setup, replacement of TrueType, and the like are combined as one group and previously registered in correspondence to respective icons. Upon printing, by selecting a desired one of a plurality of icons in accordance with a print purpose, the user can change the set values of a plurality of setting items in a lump. This function is called a xe2x80x9cprint purpose setupxe2x80x9d.
In the xe2x80x9cprint purpose setupxe2x80x9d, only the setting items regarding the graphics in the printer driver are mainly used as targets. Therefore, even if the set values of a plurality of setting items can be changed in a lump, the set values of the setting items can be changed in a lump only on a sheet unit basis. Therefore, unless the sheet to which the setting items to be changed belong is opened, the user cannot change the set values of the setting items.
On the other hand, there is an apparatus such that a range of setting items which can be registered as one group is widened to a plurality of sheets. This function is called a xe2x80x9cfavoritexe2x80x9d. According to xe2x80x9cfavoritexe2x80x9d, almost all of the setting items on the UI are used as registration targets. Thus, the user can also change the set values of the setting items of an arbitrary sheet in a lump. Therefore, an inconvenience as mentioned above in the xe2x80x9cprint purpose setupxe2x80x9d is solved and the user also can efficiently use a variety of functions of the printer.
However, since there are many setting items which can be changed in xe2x80x9cfavoritexe2x80x9d, there is a case where conflict problem occurs with regard to the device option. For example, even when the user sets a two-sided (hereinafter, simply referred to as xe2x80x9c2-sidedxe2x80x9d) print mode, unless a 2-sided unit is installed in a printer, a 2-sided print cannot be performed. Similarly, even if the user sets a mode in which a stapler or the like is used, unless a dedicated finisher is attached to the printer, the stapler or the like cannot be used. However, if the set values of many setting items are changed in a lump by xe2x80x9cfavoritexe2x80x9d, the setup is performed while their device conflicts occur.
In a case where although xe2x80x9cfavoritexe2x80x9d is formed when a dedicated device option is installed, the device option is removed upon printing, a case where xe2x80x9cfavoritexe2x80x9d is copied to another device in which the dedicated device option is not installed, or the like, an inconvenience such that a setting item which cannot be actually executed is set by xe2x80x9cfavoritexe2x80x9d can occur.
In the invention, therefore, when xe2x80x9cfavoritexe2x80x9d is selected, an installing situation or the like of the current device option is checked. When the setting item which cannot be executed is set, a message showing such a fact is displayed and the set value is adjusted. As a method of adjusting the set value, there is a method whereby a driver discriminates about the necessity of adjustment and adjusts the set value to a default value or the like or a method whereby the user can select one of several adjusting methods.
Particularly, as target setting items, there are setting items regarding a 2-sided print, a bookbinding print, a paper supply port, a finisher (having a finishing function such as a stapler or the like), processes depending on a memory, and the like.
When the set contents of xe2x80x9cfavoritexe2x80x9d are imported from a file, a situation such that xe2x80x9cfavoritexe2x80x9d is copied to a client of a quite different device environment is also considered. Even in this case, by checking the device environment, adjusting the set values, and registering them to xe2x80x9cfavoritexe2x80x9d, a troublesomeness such that a message is outputted every time xe2x80x9cfavoritexe2x80x9d is selected can be avoided.
To accomplish the above objects, according to the invention, in case of performing an output setup to a device apparatus by using a compound setup comprising a combination of a plurality of setting items, if the compound setup can be used for a plurality of device apparatuses, when the compound setup which is used for the designated device apparatus is selected and the output setup for the designated device apparatus is performed by using the selected compound setup, whether an output can be performed on the basis of the contents of each setting item of the compound setup or not is discriminated in the relevant device apparatus in accordance with the function of this device apparatus.
Further, according to the invention, in the case where it is determined in accordance with the function of the relevant device apparatus that the output cannot be performed on the basis of the contents of the setting items in the designated device apparatus, the setup is performed by the contents according to the function of the device apparatus in place of the contents of the setting items.
Further, according to the invention, in case of performing the setup in place of the contents of the setting items in accordance with the function of the device apparatus, its situation is notified to the user.
Further, according to the invention, in case of performing the setup in place of the contents of the setting items in accordance with the function of the device apparatus, the user is allowed to select its replacing method.
Further, according to the invention, in case of performing the setup in place of the contents of the setting items in accordance with the function of the device apparatus, the user is allowed to confirm whether they are replaced or not.
Further, according to the invention, in the case where the compound setup is read out from a file land stored in memory means and the compound setup is stored in the memory means, whether an output can be performed on the basis of the contents of each setting item in the device apparatus or not is discriminated in accordance with a function of the device apparatus.
Further, according to the invention, in the case where it is determined in accordance with the function of the relevant device apparatus that the output cannot be performed on the basis of the contents of the setting items in the designated device apparatus, the compound setup is stored by the contents according to the function of the device apparatus in place of the contents of the setting items.
Further, according to the invention, in case of storing the compound setup in place of the contents of the setting items in accordance with the function of the device apparatus, its situation is notified to the user.
Further, according to the invention, in case of storing the compound setup in place of the contents of the setting items in accordance with the function of the device apparatus, the user is allowed to select its replacing method.
Further, according to the invention, in case of storing the compound in place of the contents of the setting items in accordance with the function of the device apparatus, the user is allowed to confirm whether they are replaced or not.
Further, according to the invention, the function of the device apparatus is stored.
Further, according to the invention, the function of the device apparatus relates to the presence or absence of an installation of the device apparatus.
Further, according to the invention, the function of the device apparatus is a 2-sided printing function of the device apparatus.
Further, according to the invention, the function of the device apparatus is a stapling function of the device apparatus.
Further, according to the invention, the function of the device apparatus is a bookbinding printing function of the device apparatus.
Further, according to the invention, the function of the device apparatus is a function regarding a cassette stage of the device apparatus.
Further, according to the invention, the function of the device apparatus is a function regarding a memory capacity of the device apparatus.
Further, according to the invention, the compound setup denotes that in case of performing the output setup by using a plurality of setup sheets in a user interface, a plurality of setting items existing over a plurality of setup sheets are combined.
Further, according to the invention, the output setup is an output setup in a printer driver.
Further, according to the invention, the output setup is an output setup in the printer driver by the printing operation in an application.